Celebrity Family Feud Episode 1 2019 Qualifying
The Celebrity Family Feud Episode 1 2019 Qualifying is scheduled to be held in Indianapolis, United States, on April 23 for the first semi-final, April 25 for the second semi-final, and April 27 for the grand final that determines the 32 qualifiers for the Celebrity Family Feud Episode 1 2019. It is held at night, as matches involving semi-final performers at the 2019 Indianapolis Open are held at daytime. The qualifying tournament's format is like the Eurovision Song Contest's. Only Spain, France, England, Wales, Scotland and Northern Ireland, all part of the United Kingdom, United States as the host, Italy and Germany automatically qualified for the Grand Final. The top twenty countries in each semi-final qualify for the Grand Final. Format Voting Voting in the Celebrity Family Feud Episode 1 2019 Qualification is like the Eurovision's. The countries award two sets of 1-8, 10 and 12 points to their 10 favourite songs in the competition by the jury and televotes. Only the top twenty countries from each semi-final at the end of the show qualify for the Grand Final. Presenters It was announced that Flygon, Dragalge, Eldstar, Brighton and Twila will host the event. Flygon and Dragalge will host the main event, while Eldstar, Brighton and Twila are the main hosts for the green room. Semi-final allocation draw The draw allocations for which country is in which semi-final will be held when Abomasnow, Paraguay's representative, checks that the next week of I Can See Your Voice Thailand is an episode for Russian Pee Saderd and Abomasnow themselves. It was later revealed at the end of the episode of Hunz Isariya (March 20, 2019) that Abomasnow will appear as the guest artist the next episode. Also, all nine pre-qualified Grand Final countries (Spain, France, England, Wales, Scotland and Northern Ireland, all part of the United Kingdom, United States as the host, Italy and Germany) have to vote in one of the two semi-finals. The pre-qualified countries picked a semi final to vote before Team Unseeded's broadcast at the 2019 IndyCar Classic. As the host country for the Feud qualifiers, the United States chose to perform position 28 in the grand final. The Americans chose their performing number at a press conference during the press conference of the 10Fight10 event. The seeding pots are based on the seeding results. Participating countries The running order of both semi-finals were announced after Kao Jirayu La-ongmanee and Apolo Anton Ohno won the 2019 Honda Indy Grand Prix of Alabama. Semi-final 1 France, Germany, Spain and the United States will vote in this semi-final. Semi-final 2 Italy and the United Kingdom (England, Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland) will vote in this semi-final. Finalists *If Jakkapat Wattanasin or Abomasnow qualify in the top 32, the next placing country qualifies. **Wattanasin withdrew from the first Feud episode to focus on his participation in 10Fight10. However, he will still be in the 24 Hours of Le Mans with Abomasnow organizing the tournament matches there. **If Abomasnow places in the top 32, Haxorus will represent Paraguay for the tournament seedings. **Also, if Abomasnow places inside the top 23, the countries finishing between them move up a position. Commentators and spokepersons Spokespersons Countries will announce their 12 points in the grand final in the following order: * - Slaking * - Popetorn Soonthornyanakij * - Aggron * - Arcanine * - René Binder * - Jirakorn Sompithak * - Warattaya Nilkuha * - Lance Bass * - * - Bowser (Bosnian representative in 2008) * - Anuwat Sanguansakpakdee * - Poli Genova (Bulgarian ESC representative in 2011 and 2016) * - Cameron Mathison (Canadian representative in 2008 and 2015) * - * - Li Na * - Juan Pablo Montoya (Colombian representative in 2015 and 2016) * - * - Hines Ward * - Despina Olympiou (Cypriot ESC representative in 2013) * - Eva Samková * - * - Sebastián Saavedra * - Marwan El Nashar * - Jack Harvey * - Elina Nechayeva (Estonian ESC representative in 2018) * - Saara Aalto (Finnish ESC representative in 2018) * - Chris Marchant * - * - Anke Karstens * - Snorunt * - Hélio Castroneves (Honduran representative in 2008, 2015, 2016 and 2017) * - Charizard (Hungarian representative in 2008 and 2015) * - * - * - Atom Chanagun * - Pavida Moriggi * - Taku Hiraoka * - Trevor Wadleigh * - * - Leavanny * - * - * - Smith Arrayasagul (Mexican representative in 2008, 2015, 2016, 2017 and 2018) * - Jordan Fisher (Moldovan representative in 2018) * - Ronnadet Wongsaroj * - Gallade * - Arike Ogunbowale * - Kaliopi (North Macedonian ESC representative in 2012 and 2016) * - Aimee Fuller * - Ole Einar Bjørndalen * - Mamoswine * - Agnieszka Radwańska * - Michelle Larcher de Brito * - AJ Foyt IV * - Patcharapa Chaichua * - Valentina Monetta (San Marino ESC representative in 2012, 2013, 2014 and 2017) * - Heliolisk * - Nina Micic * - Anastasiya Kuzmina * - Alomomola * - Seo Ji-yeon * - Lucas Bocanegra * - Mans Zelmerlow (Swedish ESC representative and ESC 2015 winner) * - Max Chilton * - Kan Kantathavorn * - Donkey Kong * - Tyrantrum * - Ed Carpenter * - Henry Horkenzipper * - * - Ryan Troung * - References Ukraine were pre-drawn in the second semi-final due to their withdrawal from the Eurovision Song Contest 2019 in Tel Aviv, Israel. Category:2019 in the United States Category:2019 in music